Not Gonna Happen
by KateMB
Summary: Castle and Beckett at an airport talking about joining a club. No action but plenty of banter.


**Author's note: This is for a Beckett/Castle kink meme on LiveJournal, but I think it's so terrific that it should be posted here. Plus, it meets the ratings merits.**

**Basically, this is dirty talk in public with no real plot.**

"Castle! We are not doing that!" She tries to remain quiet, so as not to draw attention.

"Oh, come on! Where's your sense of adventure? Excitement?"

"I have plenty of excitement. And besides, it won't take long to get there."

"Kate, it's California, not Florida. There's plenty of time."

"But we're stopping in Houston."

"Again, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it behind at my apartment, Castle." She attempts to concentrate on her magazine.

"Traveling is all about adventure, Beckett."

"This isn't traveling. I mean, it is. But it's work. For your book. Not fun, adventure traveling." She locks eyes with his, not needing words to say 'sorry'.

He gives her a look, knowing she's right but also pleading, not caring where they're headed or the reason for their destination. He'll take her wherever, whenever.

She eyes the crowd of people sitting, standing, walking to their respective gates. This is no place to have this conversation, but she must make herself clear. Whispering probably won't work effectively, but she doesn't want the whole airport to hear. She looks at him annoyed and determined. "Rick Castle, we are not joining the mile high club!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"With a lot of cherries on top? Cause I know you love cherries."

She ignores him, flipping a page in her magazine.

"Just, please fulfill this fantasy of mine." He leans in to her ear. "And I'll do whatever you want. Name one thing, and I will do it afterwards." He slides her hair behind her ear and takes her lobe in his mouth. Her breathing hitches, and he smiles, knowing a simple touch or kiss or anything will get her motor running.

She stays silent but murmurs, "Mm mmm." Another 'no'. This one not so annoyed or determined.

He pulls back and says in a normal voice, "You know you'll like it. You know it'll be fun. The chance of getting caught. Don't you want that thrill?"

She turns her head to gaze at him, and she really doesn't know what to say. She keeps a straight face, not letting on that the thought of joining the mile high club with him is exhilarating. She is adventurous, but the flight to Houston won't be that long. And the flight to San Diego will be even shorter. They're taking a short trip to help promote his latest Nikki Heat book, Summer Heat. He asked her to join him, and she figured a little time off from work would do her some good. She also knew how difficult it'd be to sleep without him. She's grown quite accustomed to him, and vice versa.

"I know you like thrills, Kate." He smirks. "Remember that time we were undercover at that club and you dragged me to the alley out back? And that time at the movie theater during a particularly racy nude scene?" He leans in to whisper in her ear, "You're a naughty girl, Kate Beckett." He licks her lobe, and she shivers with pleasure.

"Castle," she whispers. She closes her magazine, putting it away in her carry-on bag. She decides to play with him with no intention of giving in to his request. "If I'm so naughty, what are you going to do about it?"

He stops breathing for a couple moments, almost not believing she's toying with him at an airport with this many people around. There are people sitting right behind them, granted one of them is a teenager or young adult with earplugs blasting. There is a little girl, maybe six, in front of them playing hand games with what looks like her father. People, people...and yet when they get into something like this, it seems like they're the only two people in the room.

"Well?" She speaks louder.

He runs a finger over her delectable lips, making her moan very softly. "You want me to bust out the handcuffs?"

She takes his finger into her mouth, sucking lightly before letting him slip it out. She keeps her eyes locked on his. "Castle, they're my cuffs. How are you going to get to them?"

"Are you saying I can't use your cuffs on you? You asked me how I would punish you."

"Okay. Continue." She arches her eyebrows, curious about what he'll say next.

"Cuffs wouldn't work here. You say you're naughty in an airport, so I'd have to be subtle. What I'd do... You wouldn't see it coming, Beckett." His smug grin spreads slowly.

She lets out a breathy 'ohhh' and swallows hard. She regains her composure. "You've been naughty too." She leans in, her voice all sexy and hot in his ear, "You dragged me into an interrogation room once and pinned me to the table. You've frenched me in the elevator at the precinct so that I couldn't think straight." She takes his lobe between her teeth, tugging it gently. "That time at the fundraiser when you saw me chatting it up with a nice-looking guy. You had to have me. Naughty writer boy." She licks his ear and pulls away. She smiles devilishly and says, "Just wait until we can make the most of our hotel room."

He stares at her with a gaping mouth. "Oh, we have to join the mile high club now! I can't wait that long," he says a little too loudly, not focusing on anything but her.

Her eyes widen, nonverbally warning him to stay quiet. "Yeah, in never-gonna-happen land!" She gives him a kiss and and whispers firmly, "Hotel. Room. Castle."

Later...getting off the plane in San Diego...

She takes his hand in hers and leans into his side. She lets him in on a secret: "Hey, Rick... I want you to know... I'm going commando today." She snickers.

He groans and responds, "Dammit, Kate. You couldn't tell me this on the plane? Commando is an excellent start for joining the club."

She breaks away and walks ahead of him, exclaiming, "No way, Castle," and letting out a quick, boisterous laugh.

He shakes his head in disbelief at her. Then he smirks with a twinkle in his eyes. "The club... How about on the way home?"

She groans, "Ughhh. How about...no? N-O!"

"Please? More cherries on top? Anything you want on top?"

"No, because... We're not doing that!"


End file.
